Trapped on a Ferris Wheel
by ResidentChevy
Summary: Kyoru It's Kyou's birthday and for some reason hes not happy. Tohru's present for him is a trip for two to an amusement park. Lots of fluff happens in the ferris wheel when it unexpectedly breaks, trapping them at the top. Chapter 9B Up!
1. Trapped on a Ferris Wheel

**Trapped on a Ferris Wheel:**

A Fruits Basket fanfic by Sweetboxer (Also posted on media as **Kyou's Birthday Surprise**)

_**Author's Note:** There was supposed to be some sexual content in this fic, but (a) It didn't fit the story, (b) It was very poorly written, and (c) I wouldn't be able to publish it here, so it has therefor been cut from this fic!__

* * *

_

It was a peaceful morning at the Sohma house. The sun was an orange-yellow ember that made the dew on the leaves and budding flowers glisten, sparkling with the hope of a brand new day. Tohru popped her head out of the kitchen door to see Yuki and Shigure for the first time that morning, although she was the first in the house to wake. That's work ethic for you. With the sweeping, scrubbing, cooking breakfast and whatnot, all she had time for before breakfast was a glass of water, half a glass if you count the fact that she stopped in mid-gulp to unload the laundry. But she was done with all of that now, or at least enough of it to put on standby until after she was done with her morning meal. She raised her gaze to those sitting at the table, and with all the perk of a 5 year old child in a toy store, she spoke,

"Good morning, everyone!".

"Yes, good morning, Miss Honda." Yuki responded.

Shigure swallowed his mouthful of food quickly and responded to her in the way only he could,

"Ah yes, but it certainly dims in comparison to this fine meal!"

Tohru nodded and smiled, "Why thank you, Shigure, but where's Kyou?"

Shigure sighed "Probably sulking on the rooftop, as usual." He snuck another bite into his mouth, "You'd best not bother him, not today at least. He should be smelling breakfast right about– "

He was inturrupted by the orange-haired boy storming in with his eyes to the floor. He said not a word as he snatched the plate from his place at the table. Then he turned back around and headed for the roof .

"Umm, Kyou?" Shigure uttered.

"WHAT!" Kyou whipped back to face Shigure and shouted this in an anger greater than usual, that seemed to Tohru to this time have an underlying sadness.

"You forgot your eating utensils." Shigure calmly stated.

Kyou lowered his head, "Oh..."

As he started to walk back to the table, Yuki couldn't help but chuckle, "_Stupid Cat_."

"DUMB RAT!" Kyou screamed as he lunged for the Prince, stopped, of course, by an uppercut to the chin. After peeling himself off the floor, being unwilling to spend any more time in the presence of anyone, Kyou retreated to the roof, leaving his meal behind.

"What's wrong with Kyou?" Tohru asked, dumbfounded. She looked at Kyou's meal, still miraculously intact, more or less. She made a mental note to deliver it to him after she was done eating.

"Oh, don't mind him," Shigure sighed as he brought his coffee mug to his lips "He gets like ths a few days every year. It seems the term 'Happy Birthday' doesn't apply to him."

As usual, this sudden announcement sent poor little Tohru into panic mode, "It's his birthday! I didn't even get him a card! What do I do! What do I do! I know! I'll make him something! But wait! I don't have time to make him something! I have to mop, and dust, and sweep and–"

Yuki interjected calmly, "Calm down, Miss Honda. It's two days from now. You have plenty of time." Yuki, one of the only failsafes used to abort Tohru's panic mode, did his job splendidly.

Tohru sighed, "Well that's good, but what do I get him?" Tohru pondered this all day, as she cleaned, ate, and rested and as she was making that night's beef stew, it came to her...

* * *

"What?" Kyou said, as he rolled over on the roof to face Tohru, who was holding a brightly-colored ticket in front of her."You want to what?" 

"Id like you to come to the amusement park." Tohru said with confidence and a smile. "It'll be lots of fun!"

Kyou looked up and asked "Where did you get the money to take us all–"

Tohru interrupted, "Well, actually, my overtime check only covered you and me so, I thought you might want to go with me tomorrow, since it is your–" At this point, Shigure overheard them and decided to eavesdrop, hanging onto the ladder, just out of sight.

Kyou snapped back at her, "SHUT UP! I'M NOT GOING!"

Tohru muttered back, "But...I did this for you..."

Kyou responded with a scowl, "Who cares! Take that damn Yuki instead"

Tohru backed away looking dejected and uttering apologies quietly. Kyou had rolled over so that his back was to the ladder, he heard Tohru's apologies, followed by Shigure and Tohru screaming and the both of them tumbling down the ladder, and then silence. He silently cursed himself ... for being such an idiot...for being himself. Now, because of him, Tohru was probably going to go with Yuki to the amusement park instead of him. He couldn't help but think that his attitude was pushing the two together. How would he ever make her see how much he liked her if everything he said and did pushed her away. These thoughts tortured him until he fell asleep, feeling, above all, utterly screwed.

* * *

The next morning Kyou was on the roof as usual, when Shigure joined him. 

Kyou looked at him, "...What the hell do you want, dog?"

Shigure looked very serious as he said "Miss Tohru is leaving in two hours. Alone."

Kyou scoffed, "So?"

Shigure nodded, "Hmm, yes. I'm sure she'll be fine, but..."

Kyou lifted his head, showing a faint concern, "But what?"

Shigure put one hand on his heart and raised the other in a poetic pose, and in a dramatic voice said, "But I hate to think of what could happen to our poor Tohru skulking around that park, alone, heartbroken, and vulnerable to any attack by some lust-crazed monster, not to mention getting a cold from the frigid night air!"

Kyou blinked twice, then with a determined look on his face he shouted, "That's it; I'm going!"

* * *

The next day Hatori was the one to drive them to the amusement park. Tohru's hair wafted in the breeze from the open car window. Kyou found himself stealing glances at Tohru while she looked out the window at the beauty which was nature. Kyou's fingers began almost involuntarily moving towards Tohru's hand, which sat in-between where both of them were sitting. Slowly, the fingers started crawling, wanting desperately to feel the warmth of her grasp. They were almost there...almost...SCREEEEEETCH! 

The car made a sudden stop and Kyou went flying up against the back of the driver's seat.

Tohru gasped, "Oh Kyou, Are you ok!You should really wear your seatbelt!"

Pissed off beyond measure, Kyou gathered himself up off the floor, stuck his head out the window and screamed at the car that cut them off. "ASSHOLE!"

Eventually, they reached the park. Tohru got out of the car and gazed in awe before calling Kyou to join her, "Kyou! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" She beamed, "We can see the whole park from there!"

"Fine, fine." Kyou said showing hints of a smile.

At the top of the Ferris Wheel, the cab stopped. Tohru was amazed at the size of the park and how small everyone looked. Then her knees buckled and she put her hands to her head.

Kyou, obviously worried, ran up to her. "Tohru? Are you okay!"

"I'm fine, " Tohru said, "Just a little dizzy. We should be going back down soon, anyway."

It soon became apparent to them that the ride was broken, when a man with a megaphone said 'Please remain calm. We are experiencing technical problems. We'll have you down in about three hours!" .

Tohru, upon hearing this, curled up into a ball. Three hours! This is my fault! I ruined your birthday! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kyou!"

"Tohru..." Kyou, overcome with compassion, embraced the jumble of worry that was Tohru. "Gahhh!" Tohru yelped as Kyou transformed with a cloud of orange smoke. That didn't stop Kyo from saying what he had to say. With a sigh, the orange neko spoke, "Don't apologize. I might not look it, but...I'm having a good time...really.

Tohru sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "But we could be here for hours..."

Neko Kyou smiled, "Look at me, Tohru. I'm a cat. If the wheel starts moving now, how are you gonna explain _this_ little magic trick, huh?" He mumbled the last part, "Besides... I like being alone with you..."

Tohru perked up, "What?".

Neko Kyou, now on the defensive, nervously sputtered out, "I-I didn't say anything!"

"I heard what you said..." Tohru smirked, and she picked Kyou up and hugged him with the force of a vice.

"Gakk! C'mon! Haha! Put me down!" Neko Kyou half-laughed as he squirmed in her grip, before she set him down.

And right there, he transformed back.

After he re-clothed himself, he turned to Tohru and said, "Ever since the curse started, whenever a zodiac member had a birthday they'd have a special celebration with all the rest of the zodiac members, except...

Tohru gasped, "Except the cat? Oh, just like the story!"

Kyou sighed, "Yeah. Once, on Yuki's birthday, I waited outside until after midnight, when everyone started leaving, and there was that damn Yuki, the last one, with so many presents, Aya had to help him carry them. But I didn't care about the presents as much as the party. I wanted to be accepted. And you _do_ accept me. That's why I'm having fun." His eyes watered a bit.

"Kyou..." Tohru wiped away the single tear that had trailed down his face and paused when her gaze locked on his eyes, their faces parallel. Kyou pressed his luck and leaned into her mouth. There it was, his first kiss. Not as elegant as he'd imagined, but he'd also half imagined he'd never get one. But what was this now? Hands were sliding through his hair, pulling his head forward. It seemed that she wanted it just as much. The kiss seemed to last forever, and yet mere seconds minutes later there was a distant whirring? A cherry-picker? Yep, two hours early. And soon they were free to explore the park, again.

Tohru looked up into Kyou's eyes, "So, what's next?"

Kyou smiled, "How about one of those roller coasters? I've always wanted to go on one."

Tohru looked up at the leering coaster and started to feel weary, "_Sure, I guess._"

**The End OR To Be Continued(Whatever I feel like doing)**

_**Read and review please!** I'll need ideas and maybe a beta if I expect to write another good chapter anytime soon. Or let me know if you like it just the way it is. No flames please. If you don't know what a beta is, basically it's a person who I send the chapter to before putting it up on the site. They can edit the chapter to their heart's content before sending the edited version back to me. You'll get partial credit for the chapter, of course, when I put it up. Email me if you feel like you have an idea for me and / or want to beta for me...Until then, Happy Reading!_


	2. CUTEST COUPLE?

**_Trapped on a Ferris Wheel_, **

**A Fruits Basket Fanfic ****by Sweetboxer**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. I also don't understand Japanese honorifics well. If someone could help me out with that, I'd be very grateful. I want my story to sound accurate.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: _CUTEST_ _COUPLE!_**

_(This CAN'T be safe!)_ Tohru thought, as a high pitched scream continued to emit from her throat. She would have cried but the wind that was whipping her hair every which way also made it impossible for any moisture to collect under her eyes, or any part of her face for that matter. She mentally wrote out her will as the car tossed her back and forth. She wanted to check on Kyou to see if he was still alive, but the turns and twists of the devilish ride kept jerking her head every which way, and she couldn't keep it pointed in his direction long enough to get a clear picture. She felt like a rag doll being shaken by the teeth of some vicious dog. Her scream was as jerky as the coaster itself, going from 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA– ' at the initial drop, to something more like 'AAAAAAaaAaAaAaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAaaaAa– oof– ugh– AAAAAhhhhhaaaaAAAAAeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee– ' .

Suddenly there was a blinding white flash that sent Tohru pannicking. _(OH NO! A white light! I AM dead! No! It's not fair! I just had my first kiss with Kyou! It's not fair! Oh NO! Kyou! That means Kyou's dead too! I ruined his birthday! Ohhh I'm sorry Kyou!)_ She opened her eyes when she heard the sound of breaks halting and the car straightening up...and...stopping? "Okay, please use the exit located on the right! We hope you enjoyed the ride, okay?" A polite sounding woman recited, gesturing to the exit.

_(Whaaaa?)_ Tohru thought, confused. She felt stiff as a board, and consequently couldn't find the momentum to get out of her seat. She just sat there, dumbfounded, until she felt a soft elbow from Kyou. "Tohru?" The orange haired boy called. "_H-Hai_?" Tohru responded nervously, turning towards Kyou, who had already stepped off the ride. He turned around and held out his hand, and with a tender grin, he asked, "Are you gonna get up, or do you wanna sit through the whole thing all over again?"

Tohru shook her head 'no' uneasily, sputtering something like, "Too soon...". She grabbed on to his hand and allowed him to pull her up. Gasping, she tripped over the lip of the car and almost landed on Kyou. Luckily, she tried to fall to the side and Kyou succeeded in grasping on to both her arms, leaving her dangling inches away from a concrete owie. As they gathered themselves and exited from the ride, Kyou noticed a crowd of people gathered around a set of television screens. One of them audibly yelled "Hey look at these morons on screen two!"

"Why would they have TV in an amusement park!" Kyou asked openly. Tohru chuckled lightly, remembering the white flash that was most likely from a camera, "Oh that? Those screens show the pictures that they took of us when we were on the ride." Kyou looked confused, "Just us?" Tohru giggled, "No, silly! Everyone on the ride gets a picture taken."

"I gotta see this." Kyou stated. Then the man who was talking about the morons on screen two turned to face them, "Hey look! It's the morons in person!" He started belly laughing. Kyou tuned around and grabbed Tohru by the arm, headed for the way out, "Then again, no I don't." They were stopped by a large cloud of confetti and balloons that seemed to come from nowhere. A man walked up to them dressed in park uniform. He handed them an envelope.

The man began his prepared speech, "Congratulations! You are deemed the **_cutest_** couple to ride The Black Dragon, and therefore we are giving you your on-ride photo absolutely free!" Kyou internally squirmed at all the attention being paid to him. Tohru opened the envelope and pulled out the picture. "Oh my gosh! I look terrible!" Tohru giggled. Kyou snickered at the image of Tohru, a look of pure fear set on her face, hair flying in about seven different directions, almost like a bush around her head. "And...Kyou!" Tohru added with much more than a giggle.

Kyou's eyes drifted to the person next to her in the picture. The orange haired boy appeared to have stepped into a windtunnel, as his face was being pulled back comically. His cheeks were practically flapping in the wind. "GAAAAHHHH! That's ME!" Kyou wanted to be angry, but he couldn't help but laugh when he looked back at Tohru, who was having a hysterical fit. She seemed to be having a hard time keeping both her sanity and balance."Kyou! Hahahaha!Did you know your face could stretch that far? You looked so silly!"

"Shut up!" Kyou said playfully, "At least I don't look like a hair demon!" After the two stopped laughing, the man spoke up again, "Well, I hope you know that's not all! Everything in the park is free to you for today! Including the photo booths, just in case you want to take more _becoming_ pictures home with you. The tickets in the envelope I gave you say you have access to everything in the park for free, except the game prizes, which you have to win to take home. Enjoy your prizes!" And with that, he walked off.

"W-Wow, I feel so lucky!" Tohru smiled, "What do you want to do now, Kyou?" Kyou held up their photos with pleading eyes, "Burn these?" Tohru laughed, "No...I like them. Maybe we should take more at the photo booth like the man said." Kyou reluctantly nodded, "Okay, but you don't show these pictures to ANYONE, got it?" Tohru nodded, hugging on to his arm, "How about this time _I_ pull _my_ face back, and _you_ can be the hair demon!" Kyou laughed a little at that one.

The photo booth was oddly large, allowing the two plenty of breathing space between each other. That meant no transforming if they were careful. Kyou and Tohru flashed their tickets under the scanner. "**Hello! To take a photo, press the yellow button, please. You will have seven photos per session. Please press the yellow button.**" They did as commanded, and Tohru quickly pulled her face back, Kyou draping Tohru's messed up hair over his head to appear like the hair demon.**_ SNAP! SNAP!_** They continued to make faces into the camera **_SNAP! SNAP!_** Then Tohru turned and kissed Kyou on the cheek. **_SNAP!_** Kyou liked that, so he turned towards her lips and kissed back. **_SNAP!_** Tohru was excited that she could finally try what she'd watched in those PG romance movies, so she rested her forearms over his shoulders and started nipping at his bottom lip with hers **_SNAP!_**

They were interrupted by the announcement "**Thank you! Please exit the booth and enjoy your pictures which will be dispensed through the slot outside!**" They both seemed a little embarrassed as they stepped out of the booth, blushing. Tohru bent down and grabbed the strip of pictures, but was startled by an old sounding voice, "Son– I said sonny?" It was an old man with an old woman, presumably his wife, and he was talking to Kyou, "That wouldn't happen to be the kissing booth, would it?" The man looked at his wife and gave her a frisky look. Tohru giggled, causing Kyou to blush even more.

"Well, it is _now_..." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Real CUTE I think! It's kinda OOC I guess, but Tohru being romantic is almost always OOC. Once again to continue with the story I need A: ideas and B: maybe a Beta, so I hope someone out there has an Idea as to how the plot should go! I have small ideas. Nothing big. You see, I wrote Chapter 1 of Trapped on a Ferris Wheel as a One-Shot about 2 or 3 years ago. It's very hard to find my way again. Please help MEEEEEEE! READ & REVIEW! And give me ideas as to where you want the story to go! I can do anything as long as it's Kyoru related, and I can even put more of the characters in if you help me out with their personalities. I haven't watched or read Furuba in about two years. I still remember it but I need YOUR help with specifics! I am a good writer, I just need my sources!_


	3. Test of Strength, Huh?

**Trapped in a Ferris Wheel**

**By Sweetboxer,**

**Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: **If I ever told you I owned Fruits Basket, I was prolly trying to get in yer pants (hiccup)_

_**Authors Pre-notes: **Thanks to all who reviewed so far:_

_**KyoLover**_

_**Dark Mage of Sea**_

_**trishia**_

_**Kayla**_

_**Jessica**_

_**natalie**_

_**urbanprincess54**_

**_and special thanks to Aria's star for the review, great ideas and beta work. I'm soooo sorry but the Tilt-a-Whirl will have to come later(Maybe next chapter...)_**

**Chapter 3: Test of Strength, Huh?**

Kyou cringed at the "makey-outey" sound the old couple was making in the newly christened kissing booth. _(Gross! People should stop doing that in public at that age)_ He thought as he turned to Tohru, eager for once, to start a conversationso that he could shake the thought of the senior citizens' make out session before it lodged in to his brain permanently. He turned to Tohru, to see that the girl was absolutely rosy in complection because of something.

"What?" He prodded. A cute smile spread across her face, as if she were up to something. Without a warning she just turned and ran, "Catch me, Kyou!" Tohru shouted with a giggle. Kyou groaned characteristically, but his smile betrayed his sour front, "Haha! Tohru, get back here!" So it was a goose chase she wanted. Kyou as fine with that. So he gave her a few mercy seconds, before chasing after her at half his max speed.

Tohru stopped running when she got to the game booths. Game booths were designed to lure the easily distracted airheads to waste their money, with the promise of cute, fluffy novelty items; of course Tohru didn't stand a chance! "Waaaaah! So kawaii!" She pressed her face to the glass of the picture prize window of one of the game booths. "Aww a little neko!" She said in awe of the adorable orange neko plushie, all dressed up in a karate outfit, complete with a little black belt.

Tohru couldn't remember when she'd wanted something so much as now. She didn't care what she had to do, she wanted that plushie for Kyou. She had a good lead on him, so maybe she could win it before he caught up to her. "Heeey! Pretty lady! Feel like a winner!" The booth attendant barked out to her as she laid down her yen. The man placed four softballs in front of her, the fifth going in her hand. She aimed carefully, pulling her arm back, and just as she was about to throw, she felt a hand clasp around her wrist.

"Gotcha." Kyou teased. "Now what is this you're doin' ?" He didn't even wait for her to answer. "I umm uhh just uhh– " Tohru babbled, "Tch! Move!" Kyou playfully pushed her out of the way, snatching the ball from her hand. "Hey!" Tohru whinedas kyou prepared to throw. He threw the ball as hard as he could, determined to show off his strength. But the bottles didn't even wobble. He threw another one. Nothing. Another throw, but again, nothing. This was pissing him off royally. Once more he threw, and once more he failed.

With a scoff Kyou started to stomp away. "Umm sir, you have one ball left– " The attendant said. Kyou whipped back around to face him, "Bite me! Come on Tohru!" Tohru looked at Kyou, then at her shoes, muttering, "But I never got to– " Kyou sighed, "Oh fine; just toss your little ball and get it over with!" Tohru grabbed the ball from the counter and tried to focus her strength into her throwing hand. Letting out a weak grunt, she threw the ball. It barely tapped the milk bottles before falling to the ground.

A second passed, then another. And slowly, yet suddenly, the bottles toppled. Kyou just stared in awe at Tohru who had managed to do what even _he_ couldn't. "Impossible..." He said to himself.

Tohru turned to him, holding an orange neko plushie, dressed up like a karate backbelt. She smiled, handing it to him, "His name is Kyou!" Kyou looked at her questioningly, then at the doll. When he looked back up, he saw Tohru was holding up stuffed bear. Giggling she said "And this is Kuma, his sparring partner!" Kyou mock-laughed "HA HA HA! Very funny. I already told you, I never fought bears!" he punched her arm softly., "Are you hungry?" he asked Tohru semi-randomly. She nodded, perking up, "Cotton Candy?" Kyou shrugged, "Sure." So they left the gaming area, headed for the cotton candy vendor, clutching on to their plushies, and the joyous memories the day had brought them thus far...

Meanwhile...

Momiji giggled as he crawled out from behind the post where the milk bottles stood. Being as thin and tiny as he was, it was very easy to hide behind the thick post. He never really enjoyed making people look stupid, but Kyou was way too confident for his own good. So he rigged the first set of bottles and quickly switched them with normal bottles when both Kyou and Tohru were looking away. Once Tohru threw the ball, he waited about two seconds, before he got impatient and nudged the post, toppling the milk bottles. He hoped Kyou didn't feel too...upstaged by Tohru. Momiji couldn't help it...he was just following orders...

**To Be Continued...**

_**Author's Post-notes:** Ohhh gosh! What orders? Wouldn't you like to know? Well I'll try to advance the plot as quickly as I can. That means **Aria's star** is gonna be really busy too lol._ _So until I crank out another chapter, hows about a review to keep my spirits up? Laters!_


	4. SugarySweet Fluff

**Trapped on a Ferris Wheel**

**By Sweetboxer,**

**Chapter 4**

_**Disclaimer: The only Fruit Basket I ever owned was the Will and Grace Special Edition Christmas box set that oddly enough, comes in a festive decorated gift basket. Okay that was lame, but you try and come up with a witty disclaimer for every chapter you write!**_

_**Authors Pre-notes: Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 3:**_

_**KyoLover ()**_

_**kikyoh8er1010**_

_**midnight 1987**_

_**c0c04351**_

_**buyokitty**_

_**Tuki the Monopoly Giant**_

_**fluffyfanficky124**_

_**urbanprincess54**_

_**InuLizzie**_

_**shinigami 656**_

**_and special thanks once again to Aria's star for the review, great ideas, etc. I hope you enjoy the brief Tilt-a-Whirl_** **_moment. Take joy in knowing that I have not forgotten about this story _**

**Chapter 4: Sugary-Sweet Fluff**

Tohru sniffed at the air. She was overwhelmed by all the sweet smells that filled the area.. It was the first time she'd felt greedy in who knows how long, and she knew it was wrong, but she wanted to eat EVERYTHING. She started with cotton candy, then bridged into kettle corn, followed by some delicious sweet rolls.

She ate all this before Kyou was even able to finish his caramel apple. He just stared at her, afraid to laugh. He'd never seen this side of Tohru before, but it's not like he was disgusted or anything. It was just...weird...to see such a selfless person indulge like that. That's all.

Anyway, he should have been paying more attention to himself, because he didn't focus on where his food was going, and as a result his entire mouth area was practically covered with melted caramel from his apple. He looked like a child who didn't know how to eat properly. Tohru looked up from her sweet roll and giggled at the sight of Kyou's caramel-covered yap.

They hadn't picked up any napkins beforehand, so she used the next best thing, in her currently sugar-obsessed mind. She took her sweet roll and lightly dabbed his cheek, then ran it around his mouth. Then she pulled it away. "What are you doing?" Kyou said, puzzled. Tohru giggled, taking a bite, then holding it out to his face again. "No more Tohru! That's what dip is for!"

Tohru giggled again, shaking her head, "No. Not that!" She held out the caramel covered sweet roll again, "Try some, Kyou! It's really good!" Kyou looked down at his treat. Well, he was getting sick of the taste of apple, so why not. He went to grab the sweet roll, only to have it pulled back out of his reach. "Nuh-uh!" Tohru teased in a sing-songy voice. Kyou got a tiny bit frustrated at this, (okay so he blew his top) "What's your problem! Do you want me to try it or not?" Tohru smiled, "You can't use your hands; they're dirty."

Kyou looked down at his hands. He always washed right before eating, and today was no exception. What was she getting at? Then it finally hit him. She was _flirting_. Tohru, of all people was flirting with him. So he decided to play along. He kneeled on the bench, one hand on the table for support, and reached for the sweet roll with his mouth. He felt a bit stupid, but other than that, he didn't mind much. He bit down softly on the roll, his teeth grazing Tohru's fingers a little bit, making her jump slightly.

She was right. It was good. He didn't think it was the caramel though. Just the fact that it came from Tohru's hand made it taste better to him. This day was getting exponentially better each minute. Kyou felt like the kid he should have been years ago, and he didn't want the day to end. It was his turn to pick the next ride, so he scanned the area until he found it...The Tilt-a-Whirl!

"We're going on that." Kyou stated in a way that sounded like a stone cold fact. Still, Tohru had her if's and's and but's to insert, but Kyou would not be swayed.

&&&&&&&&&&&

After Kyou had put on the souvenir shirt he had bought for himself, and thrown the old one covered in Tohru's prior stomach contents into the garbage bin, he turned to her, stopping her before she could apologize, "It's ok," He said putting a hand up, "Just tell me next time if you feel sick. You're okay now, right?" Tohru nodded.

Kyou sighed with relief, "Good, now lets go do something. It's your choice this time."

Tohru considered her choices... "I think we should..."

(Leave a review with an idea and maybe she'll choose faster, Hahaha I'm so evil!)

&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Post Notes: Sorry that was kinda short. Also, sorry I have no more info on the Orders, I can only tell you that almost all the zodiac members are in on it. And the leader of operations is not Akito. I doubt he'd want anything to do with this anyway. _**

**_If you want a spoiler, email me, but be prepared to help me finish the story with an idea or two. Leave a review, please. I can see you guys like my story from the amount of reviews I have already! Thank you. I really mean it! Feel free to be my msn buddy, too. I can always use more freinds. My msn screen name is the same as my email, which I can't post in a story or in a review. You just have to visit my profile and click email. OK happy reading. _** **_Toodles!_**


	5. Tunnel of Fluff

**Trapped on a Ferris Wheel**

**By Sweetboxer,**

**Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Authors Pre-notes: A slightly late Merry Christmas to all my readers old and new, and thanks to all who reviewed chapter 4:**_

_**Dark Mage of Sea**_

_**Tuki the Monopoly Giant **_

_**c0c04351**_

_**Narutofreak22**_

_**Ren ()**_

_**Joskers**_

_**mangaprincess ()**_

_**KyoLover ()**_

_**nekomewmew**_

_**Addictd to Manga**_

_**dragmist7**_

_**karea wheeler-chan**_

**_Shadow7272_**

**_and a big thank you toAria's star_** **_for her continuedsupport_**. **_And Thanks to everyone for the wave of Ideas! And since the majority requested it, here it is: The Tunne Of Love! See if you can catch the vague Christmas reference_** **_in this story! Bonus points if you put it in your review!_**

**Chapter 4: Tunnel of Fluff**

Tohru scanned her surroundings. Her eyes lit up as they met with the perfect ride.

"Oh! That one, Kyou!" She giggled, pointing.

"The tunnel of love? Oh god..." Kyou put his hand over his face, shaking his head, "Are you sure?" He didn't really know what happened in there, but it sounded way too mushy for his liking. But another voice inside told him "Oh, what the hell?", which is exactly what left his mouth seconds later, accompanied by a shrug.

"Great! Let's go!" She beamed, grabbing his wrist and leading him to the entrance, "This'll be lots of fun. You'll see!"

It only took them a split second to recognize the two girls who came right behind them in line.

"Uo...Hana?" Tohru uttered in confusion.

"What...are you two doing...in THIS line?" Uo asked, trying not to laugh, and failing miserably, "Are you two– "

"W-w-well, we could ask you two the same thing, Yankee!" Kyou interrupted, stammering. His face was a bright poinsettia red.

"E-e-excuse me!" Uo said defensively. It was her turn to blush, "Not that you need to know, but Ryo and Ichiro are getting us popcorn right now!"

"You have dates? How nice!" Tohru said with a sweet smile. She wanted to divert from the current conversation topic, if possible, "Are they from our school?"

"Are they from our _planet_?" Kyou asked, earning a whack upside the head from Uo

"Yes, Ryo is a fan of the paranormal, and as such, he finds my powers quite...interesting. So I decided to invite him here." Hana said ignoring Kyou's comment.

"Yeah, and Ichiro asked me out a while ago," Uo said, calming down, "I just figured that the amusement park was the best place to go, so I asked Hana if she and her date wanted to go with us. We would have asked you, but Shigure said you were busy. I can see why..."

"Oh! Ummm... actually, it's Kyou's birthday, and I bought us tickets to the amusement park so that we could have some fun today. That's all." Tohru explained.

"Oh, you have pictures!" Uo eyed the photo strip in Kyou's hand, "Let me see!" She said, rudely snatching the strip from Kyou's hand.

"Hey!" Kyou snapped, as Uo and Hana viewed the pictures from the photo session.

"Hmmm...looks like you had fun alright!" Uo chuckled.

"That's uhh..." Kyou muttered.

"Our little Tohru is growing up, I see." Hana said, smiling.

"How long has this been going on, Tohru?" Uo questioned.

"Just today." Tohru stated, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Does it really matter?" Kyou griped, "Who ever said you two had a say in her love life anyway?"

"Watch it." Uo said sternly

This went on for a good 6 minutes, until Kyou and Tohru were next in line. It wasn't soon enough for Kyou when they finally sat down in the swan shaped boat. He was glad to be away from judging eyes, but he got bored very quickly, seeing as how the tunnel was completely empty and dark, and seemed to go on forever. He wasn't sure what people actually did in here. Tohru seemed to know more than he did, so he turned to her and asked.

"What are we supposed to _do_ in here?" he whispered nervously.

"Well..." Tohru said with a giggle, "We're here aloneand nobody can see us..." She scooted closer to him, hoping he would get the hint.

"But...how do I keep from transforming?" Kyou muttered.

Tohru looked around, then realized that there were two heart shaped pillows placed in the seat corners (She was leaning on one of them, actually). Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She handedapillowto Kyou.

"Here," She said, "Hold this against your stomach." Kyou eyed her questioningly, but did so.

She leaned on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck before he could react. Oddly enough, there was no transformation. Her plan had actually worked. The pillow acted as a barrier, keeping their bodies from actually touching. Realizing this, Kyou wrapped his arms around her torso for the first time without transforming. It felt good. Really good. Moving together, their lips connected in a kiss. And then another. This really was the best day of Kyou's life, hands down.

"Kyou?" Tohru said, trying to break away from Kyou's lips, "The ride's almost over,"

"Hmmm?" Kyou mumbled back.

"Uhhh...yeah, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel..." She muttered.

"...Damn." Kyou said, getting up.

The boat docked at the end of the ride, and they got off. Kyou headed for the exit, but was stopped when Tohru grabbed his hand.

"Wait Kyou!" Tohru pleaded, "Aren't we going to wait for Uo and Hana?"

Kyou groaned _(Great, Now we're stuck with Yankee and the Psychic for the rest of the day.)

* * *

_

_**Author's Post-Notes: I hope you guys liked it! No word on the orders yet? I know, I know! I'm a bastard!**_ **_But honestly, I don't know how to add it all in yet! But don't worry! All will be explained when the time comes. The only hint I can give you is that the Cat will finally get what he truly deserves. Don't get it? Re-read the first chapter. Review please! I know you love me, but I have a problem with short term memory loss, so review and tell me as often as you can!_**


	6. Another Familiar Face

**Trapped on a Ferris Wheel**

**By Sweetboxer,**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it….wish I owned Kyou though….He's so kawaii!**

**_Author's Pre Notes: OMG GUYS! I'M UPDATING! WAAAAAAHHHHHH! (runs around room waving arms) Unfortunaltely, I don't think I could mention all the reviewers this chapter, as the story would be twice as long! XP So I'll just say THANKS EVERYONE! I LUV YOU ALL!_**

**Chapter 4: Another Familiar Face…**

Luckily for Kyou, they weren't going to be stuck with Uo and Hana, because they left rather abruptly, saying they needed to be somewhere. Since Tohru wasn't the one to pry things from her friends, and Kyou wasn't the one to care, neither of them bothered to ask them where they were going.

Kyou decided against the haunted house as the next destination. All possible situations led to Tohru being scared out of her wits, and with the fact that they'd be in either a small moving car or a narrow hallway, it'd be likely she'd cling onto him and cause him to transform. A part of him wanted to take the risk, but reason told him he just couldn't.

Once Tohru's friends were out of sight, he glanced down at her, to find her looking back up at him, that same innocent smile playing across her face that he had always found so soothing when he was angry or sad.

'_God, she's so beautiful…'_ Kyou thought, before leaning down to place a sweet kiss on her delicate lips. He was definitely getting used to this.

"So…," He said, lifting his head up, "Where to…next..? Wait….What the…?" Kyou's eyes focused on a figure in the distance.

"Huh? What is it, Kyou?" Tohru asked, her eyelids fluttering open, as they had still been closed from the previous kiss.

"Shh, hold on a minute" Kyou said quietly, squinting so that his eyes could register the familiar face that seemed to be watching them. Then it hit him. Before he could scream their name he was already bolting after them, with Tohru following as closely as she could.

'_What the hell is he doing here?' _Kyou thought as he pushed past other people in the park in heavy pursuit,_ 'Was he SPYING on us? That…bastard! He has a lot to answer for!'_

After knocking down an ice cream stand, they came to an empty outdoor cafeteria. That's where Kyou finally closed the distance between them, tackling the Rat to the ground.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Kyou shouted from on top of Yuki, throwing a punch that he easily blocked.

As they struggled, Kyou continued, "I mean, I know you like Tohru, but stalking her? You're sick!"

"Stupid Cat…" Yuki scoffed as he threw Kyou off of him, then slowly getting to his feet and brushing his clothes off, "As great of a person as she is, I could never love Miss Honda as anything more than a sister.(1) And I was not stalking her! I see love has made you blind in addition to already being an idiot…."

"What did you just say?" Kyou screamed, rushing towards Yuki, only to be held back by Tohru.

"Kyou, don't…" She pleaded to him.

"That is entirely enough. I think it's best that I step in before this gets ugly," a voice from the shadows spoke up, "Alright everyone, show yourselves.."

"Shi..gure?" Kyou was visibly dumbfounded, as Momiji, Hatori, Hatsuharu, and lastly Shigure, stepped out of the shadows.

Kyou finally spoke up, "Okay, I wanna know what the hell is going on, and I wanna know right now!"

To Be Continued(Sorry Kyou!)

**_Author's Post Notes: (1) I know….yeah right. Everyone knows Yuki loves Tohru too, but I needed as little conflict in the story as possible. It's romance after all, and I am NOT changing the genre to drama….I'm too lazy XP Well just leave me a review and this time I'll try to give you the ending in a short amount of time. Hearts to all the Kyoru lovers! And BIG hearts to all the fans of this story! I'll try not to let you down…I mean….again…(cries)_**


	7. The End, I think

**Trapped on a Ferris Wheel**

**By Sweetboxer,**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I have no legal control over the plot or characters of Fruits Basket….but I refuse to sit back and let Kyou be unloved, dammit!**

_**Author's Pre-Notes: Hey guys! Here it is! The last chapter...maybe. I hope you like it! Lots of thanks to c0c04351 for her help with this chapter. Thank's to all the faithful reviewers, past, present and future. you guys gently nagged me into finishing this story..and it worked! YAY! So..anyway, I may continue this as a series of one shots taking place after the events of this chapter, or possibly a linear sequel to this story. Or i may just leave a good thing as is. I'll have to decide somehow. It'll also help to know what you guys wanna see. Also, if anyone wants to cowrite with me or take over and write a sequel themselves..let me know. My email and MSN is chevy (UNDERSCORE) sk (AT) hotmail (DOT) com**_

**Lucky Chapter 7: The End..I think**

The long pause was slowly wearing away at Kyou's patience, which is usually very shallow anyway. His hands balled up into fists, and he intensified his glare towards Shigure, "Well! Do I have to repeat myself?"

Shigure smiled, "Only if you like hearing the sound of your voice," Like he was the one to talk, "But yes, I do believe an explanation is in order. Momiji, bring out the calendar!" As he said this Momiji ran off and quickly returned with a decorative calendar of the current month, with the 16th circled in orange. Shigure pulled out his fan and used it as a makeshift pointer. He pointed to the calendar.

"This is this month's calendar, if you hadn't guessed. Now can you tell me anything about this date right here?" He said pointing to the circled date.

"Umm, isn't that today..Kyou's birthday?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Correct, Miss Honda!" Shigure said with a grin.

"And? What does that have to do with you guys spying on me?" Kyou griped, and was answered by a light whack over the head with Shigure's fan. "Ow! Who the hell do you think you are!" Kyou jumped up but was calmed down by Tohru's gentle words.

"Kyou, please just let him finish.."

"Fine," Kyou scoffed "But he'd better get to the point soon."

"Thank you Miss Honda, for showing some dignity and manners," Shigure said with a smile, "Unlike some people who are a bit lacking in that department" Kyou said nothing, but grumbled a little bit. Shigure pretended he didn't hear.

"Well now where was I? Oh yes...did you know that if there was a year of the cat it would have been this year? That makes this day, of this month, of this year very important to the Sohma family, though it did mean that our precious little flower would have to shed some of her innocence," Shigure gestured towards Tohru, "An unfortunate consequence, indeed, but I thought we should take the risk. You see, Kyou, for the family curse to be broken, the cat must find true love's kiss on their birthday, on the same calendar year which they were denied to claim in their name,"

"So, you mean Kyou and i broke the curse?" Tohru's face brightened up, until Kyou spoke.

"Impossible." Kyou scoffed. He refused to believe it. It wasn't possible.

"Oh really...?" Shigure chuckled lightly.

"Have you tried embracing her since you kissed on the ferris wheel?" Hatori spoke up.

"Gah! What? Is our entire date public knowledge now?" Kyou blushed furiously.

"He's right Kyou," Tohru said, eyes wide, "We haven't hugged since we were on the ferris wheel."

"From what I'd gathered," Hatori spoke up again "The cure takes effect the exact hour of the cat's birth."

"And that was roughly twenty minutes ago." Shigure finished,

"Riight, i don't know what you guys are trying to pull, but," Kyou started.

Momiji interrupted, "Geez, Kyou, stop being a baby and hug her already!"

"ARGH! FINE!" Kyou screamed, unable to take anymore of this, then whipped around and pulled Tohru into his arms, "What the..?"

Tohru looked up at Kyou, blinked twice then looked back at the crowd watching them, their faces filled with joy, mixed with looks of I-told-you-so. "Ummm...Kyou..?" She tapped his shoulder gently.

Kyou didn't respond, but felt the happy tears well up inside him.

"Uhh, you didn't change..." Tohru whispered.

"...I know.." He smiled softly then hugged her even tighter.

Shigure gave them a few minutes then started up again. "You see, I know how you two felt about each other, and I wanted to make sure that kiss happened, so I had Haru 'take care' of the ferris wheel for you two," He chuckled.

"You pervert.." Kyou mumbled. Once again Shigure pretended not to notice and continued to speak.

"I also set up the cutest couple promotion, and I had Momiji rig the carnival games so Tohru would win." Another chuckle.

"What did that stuff have to do with me and Tohru breaking the curse?"

"Absolutely nothing." Shigure confessed with a sheepish grin. Cue Kyou falling anime-style. After he picked himself up off the ground, he turned and gave Shigure a death glare.

"Goddammit Shigure! You have no right toying with us like we're characters in one of your damn smut stories!"

"Kyou..it's okay, just calm down..the curse is finished! Everything's over now!" Tohru beamed happily.

"Not quite yet, Miss Honda.." Shigure corrected her, "We have some matters to settle first..bring out the cake!"

"Cake...?" Kyou looked extremely confused. (Aww sorry Kyou, it won't be much longer) Haru left and returned a few seconds later pushing a decent sized cake on a cart.

"Of course, Kyou," Shigure said, matter-of-factly. "What else would you eat at a birthday party?" All the Sohmas chuckled, even Yuki smiled a little. "Well..are you going to stand there catching flies, or are you going to make a wish?"

Kyou returned their smiles, "I already got what I wanted, but what the hell?" He took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

Tohru leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I hope you wished that Kagura would understand."

Kyou's eyes went wide, "...dammit"

**The End**


	8. Under the Weather

...Oh...my...God...

It's...A SEQUEL!!!

Well...sort of... It's more of a collection of semi-related one-shots taking place after Trapped on a Ferris Wheel, that just may grow into an actual lengthy, fluffy plot. (crosses fingers)

Well without further BS...

Chapter 1:

Under the Weather

(I guess you could say Songfic, since it's based on the song Under the Weather, by K.T. Tunstall)

_Under this natural raincloud,_

_I'm getting soaked to the skin,_

Tohru had been out on her trip to the grocery store at least half an hour longer than Kyou's patience could stand. Not even noticing the rain, he ran through the wet streets looking for her, no longer feeling the weakness the weather once brought him, but not really feeling anything but worry and determination anyway, his mind focused on Tohru. And there she was, sopping wet, huddling under an awning,

"Kyou!" she gasped picking up some spilled groceries that had fallen with the aforementioned gasp.

"Tohru!" He called out, embracing her, simply glad he was able to, that she was _there_ for him to be able to.

They hugged for the longest time before saying anything, Tohru finally raising her voice,

"Kyou, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gone by myself! I don't want you to worry like this and have to come after me in the rai--"

Kyou put a finger to her lips, "Shhh, it's okay... After the curse was broken, I don't get sick from the rain like that anymore. You know that."

"I know, but, I know you don't like it anyway..and" Kyou stopped her lips again, though this time with his own. After she was successfully silenced, he slowly pulled away.

"You really need to stop blaming yourself. Nobody's perfect,"

He kissed her again softly, adding, "But you're close enough for me, Tohru."

She blushed, "Aww Kyou... So... should we just wait here or..."

"I think it's clearing up... let's hurry before it starts up again."

"O-okay," she said brightly, grabbing Kyou's hand.

_It's simply irrational weather,_

_Can't even hear myself think,_

As if some cruel joke, the rain started up again when they were about halfway back to the house, twice as hard, with a distant, but loud thunder resounding in the background.

_Damn, she's gonna catch something if this keeps up,_ Kyou thought, _And she can't run as fast as me, either... hmmm.._

Before Tohru knew it, she was whisked up in Kyou's arms and he was running, carrying her home. Aww he was so cute when he did these impulsive, sweet things.

After Kyou had kicked the door a few dozen times Shigure finally noticed, and went to let the sopping teens inside.

"Where have you two been? You're completely drenched!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Kyou snapped, glaring.

"I'll go get you two some warm clothes, and maybe a muzzle for Mr. Personality." Shigure said musingly whilst eyeing Kyou.

"What did he mean by that!" Kyou griped,

Tohru just looked away and giggled.

"What?"

"Hehe, nothing..."

Kyou and Tohru went to Kyou's room that night after dinner, feeling in a more "just-us-two" mood. They just lie there on Kyou's bed for the longest time, happy in each other's arms, under the weather, but still, it was okay, because they had each other, and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. No bad feelings could throw off the special feeling they had being with each other. Kyou knew happiness was only as far away as Tohru, which is why he'd follow her anywhere. He smiled noticing she was falling asleep in his arms, and carefully got up and turned off the lights. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he lay down next to her and drifted to sleep, content in knowing she'd be around when he woke up...

_Cuz we're under the weather,_

_Just like the world._

_And I need somebody to hold_

_When I turn out the light,_

_You're out of sight,_

_Although I know that I'm not alone..._

_It feels like home._

To Be Continued? Hmmm...maybe...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All your reviews are belong to me,

Your Resident Fruits Basket-Case: Sweetboxer


	9. T T NOO! MY HOUSE! T T

**Trapped on a Ferris Wheel**

_**A/N:** OMG Everybody! I'm UPDATING! YAY! This chapter, if you haven't guessed, is about Kyou and Tohru telling Kagura "the news" XD ...Sort of... It's the first part of a 2 part chapter, the first part focusing on Shigure's side of the day's events. It's got some fluff near the end, so do not fear! But it is mostly Shigure and comedy oriented. Well anyway, I won't bore you any more. Go on; read! I'll try to get the next chappie up soon!_

**Chapter 9A**

**T T My House! My Beautiful House! T T**

**AKA Shigure's Side of the Story**

Shigure woke up with a sense of dread that sent a chill through his entire being. Today was the day. Kyou and and his precious flower were to tell Kagura about what happened the other day at the amusement park, that they were officially an item. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, unable to erase the vision of Kagura destroying nearly everything in his home in her senseless beating of Kyou. He was brought out of his visions by the gasping scream of a familiar voice.

"Kyou! Are you okay?" Ahh, It looks like Kyou wasn't sleeping well either. It made him chuckle despite himself, well, not really despite himself, but in spite of the situation he was walking into. The poor cat was probably going to be thrown every which way before the day was over, with nothing but Shigure's doors and furniture to break his fall.  
_  
Oh dear, there go the visions again. i think I need to lie down a bit longer..'_

After about ten more minutes of moping, the scent of a warm breakfast drew him out of his bed and over to the kitchen. Needless to say, his precious flower was in front of the stove cooking, while Kyou was seated at the table, with Yuki seated across from him.

"Good morning!" He said, smirking to cover up his worried state of mind. He recieved a "meh," from both the boys at the table.

"Oh, good morning Shigure! How did you sleep?" Tohru beamed putting the food on the table.

"Oh fine," He lied, cringing slightly.

"That's good," She turned to Kyou, who was staring blankly at his glass of milk, "...are you sure you're alright, Kyou?"

Kyou sat up straight and looked up at Tohru, "What do you mean? I'm fine." He finished before taking a sip of milk.

"Good," she smiled, "I thought you might be nervous, since we're telling Kagura today.."

This realization caused Kyou to spit out his milk and go into a coughing fit. (What can I say? I love spit-takes!)

"That was your freebie, cat." Yuki said through gritted teeth, as glared at Kyou and wiped the milk off his face disdainfully.

They continued to eat until Shigure spoke up finally, "Yes, about that. Kyou, would you mind convincing our precious flower to confess to Kagura on someone else's property? Perhaps in a home that's not my responsibility to repair should it be destr--" He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and squealing, hid under the table, "Tell me it's not her!"

They all hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether to answer.

"Hey Orange-top! Stop getting all humpy on Tohru and let her answer the door!" Shigure perked up (literally jumped) at the idea of a high school girl at his front door, not a good idea considering he was under a table. Ouch.

Meanwhile, Kyou and Tohru were beet red, Tohru from embarassment and Kyou from a mix of that and pure outrage. He stormed over to the front door and flung it open, revealing Uo and Hana, of course.

"What the hell do you want, Yankee?"

"Don't tell me you forgot. The four of us were supposed to be studying at my house today."

Shigure had then somehow popped up in between them, a perverted grin crossing his features, "Why not study here? We're more than happy to have you."

Arisa took a step back, "I'm kinda... Allergic to dogs.." She lied.

"Dogs?" Shigure tilted his head, confused.

"Yes, Spot. Your dog," Hana spoke, softly. "I don't sense his waves anymore, where is he?"

Shigure was about to answer when someone bonked him over the head and then pushed him out of the way, "Oh. We had to have him put down..." Yuki said, smiling apologetically.

"Can we just GO already?" Kyou muttered impatiently, probably desperate for something to keep him from thinking about what would come later that day,

"Come on Tohru."

"Right, sorry to keep you waiting!" Tohru said as she followed them out the door, arm in arm with Kyou.

oOoOoOo

After Shigure had finally waved them off to study, He turned for his room, "Ahh, my head. Yuki, be a dear and watch the house while I take a nap.." He'd plopped down on his futon for barely five minutes before his eyes drifted tightly closed. 

They were wrenched open about two or three hours later, when Kyou and Tohru returned home.

With Kagura.

And just like that he was out like a light, falling to the floor with a thud. That stream of consciousness didn't last too long, now did it?

He awoke a few minutes later to the screams of a jilted madwoman, and breaking china.

"KYOU! HOW COULD YOU?" He got up and peeked out from his doorway to see the poor cat being flung around like a rag doll by an absolutely furious Kagura. Her eyes were glowing red, and that was WITHOUT the exaggerated anime sight gag! Her expression would make even Akito cringe in fear. All in all, it did not bode well for anyone in the house with her, or the house itself for that matter.

Kyou's body was limply spun in circles like some orange haired tornado, destroying anything in it's wake, Shigure groaned in desperation, and almost didn't get out of the way in time as the boy was hurled in his direction, going straight through the wall behind him.

Surprisingly, he still got up, and started to run away, "Get the hell away from me you crazy b--" He began, but was silenced by a flying oven. Ouch.

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

Panicking, Shigure ran for the kitchen and dove into one of the cupboards, pulling the door shut behind him. Through the door he could hear the destruction, blow for blow, although muffled, and could only whimper silently and wait for it all to be over. After the chainsaw sound went away, and all went silent, He stuck his head out of the cupboard cautiously, unable to see anything but dust in the air. Once it cleared, though, he'd wished it hadn't.  
_  
_

_'No... '_

Nothing was left unbroken. Nothing. The only thing that survived, ironically enough, was the cupboard Shigure was hiding in. He cradled his head in his hands and began to weep bitterly,

"My house! My beautiful house!"

"Shigure! Are you alright?"  
_  
_

_'No, I'm not alright; just look at what that monster did to my precious house!'_

"Shigure! Wake up!"

oOoOoOo

"What happened?" Shigure said, alarmed, as he sat up. The house was in perfect condition, almost like Kagura was never even there..

He slowly got up to his feet and inspected the house.

"She just...left..." Kyou mumbled, dumbfounded.

"I still can't believe it.." Yuki added, wide eyed.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess you could say she was really understanding about everything.." Tohru said, giggling nervously.

Shigure started giggling too, but, something told Tohru it was more likely hysteria than nervousness, and once again...

**THUD!**

"Oh my gosh! Yuki! Kyou! He fainted!" Tohru exclaimed!

"Hmph, show off... " Kyou griped.

"I'll go get some more ice." Yuki groaned and headed into the kitchen.

Once Yuki was out of the room, Kyou turned to Tohru, "I still can't believe she didn't hurt me.."

Tohru smiled back "That's a good thing though, isn't it?" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Once he got over his furious blushing, he smiled and pulled her into a soft embrace, causing her to blush like he had "Yeah," He leaned down and kissed her softly,

"It's a great thing."

_**A/N:** Like I said, I hope to finish Chapter 9B as soon as possible, and once I do, it's going up. Until then, why not leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'm still up for suggestions as to what can go in 9B or future chapters. Be quick if you want to get your idea in 9B though! Anyway, I guess that's it._ _Hugs to all my faithful readers and reviewers._

All your reviews are belong to me,_  
_

Your Resident Fruits Basket-Case: Sweetboxer


	10. Kagura's Secret

**Trapped on a Ferris Wheel  
**

**_A/N:_**_Okay guys I am totally pumped up for this fic, but a little nervous, ya see a few weeks before I posted chapter 9A, The girl who i hired to play Kagura was led to believe that she was supposed to murder Kyou in a jealous rage. I called her several times telling her that this wasn't the case, but she hasn't returned my messages, and I'm not sure if she even got them.. Oh well.. I guess we'll see soon, won't we?  
_

**  
Chapter 9B**

**Kagura's Secret  
**

**  
**_He'd told her. He'd told her and now he was running for his life. She'd taken it far worse than he'd ever imagined, and he couldn't run fast enough. She was closing in, her shadow fell over him and it was all over..._

Kyou woke up half gasping, half screaming, and like magic, Tohru was at his side.

"Kyou!" She placed a warm hand on his forearm, calming him down.

"Tohru.." Without even thinking much about it, he put his opposite hand on top of hers softly. It took him a while to compose himself enough to answer, considering he had just woke up screaming and now had his girlfriend at his bedside like he was some sick kid.

"Are you okay?" Her blue eyes seemed to hold more than the average dose of concern.

"What're you talking about?" He finally said, clearing his throat and pushing the images of Kagura chasing him with a rocket-powered steamroller out of his mind.

"... Really, I'm fine,"

Tohru wasn't sure he was telling the truth, but she didn't push it. She'd ask again later if he still looked shaken.

"Okay..," She said, sighing, though still smiling. After a thoughtful pause, she spoke again, "Well, since I'm up here.. Good morning!" She said cheerily and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Any left over thoughts of Kagura's wrath had completely disintegrated.

He was lingering on the moment so, he'd barely noticed she wasn't still kissing him, until she turned and spoke to him again from the doorway, "I'll go get breakfast ready! See you there!"

oOoOoOo

Kyou walked into the kitchen, embracing Tohru from behind, causing her to jump a little, until she realized who it was, and leaned back into his chest. (I can't help it! I love the hugging from behind moments in Kyoru fiction, and I forgot if I ever wrote any into this fic. Oh well, it has one now! XD) After paying her back for her little "Good Morning" peck with a kiss of his own, he let her go slowly so she could get back to her cooking, poured himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table. Once again his mind started to wander back to the dream. After he and Tohru had become an item, nothing about being in a relationship had scared him... except what Kagura would do if she found out. Yuki sat down across from him but he didn't notice, absently staring at his glass of milk.

"Good morning!" Someone said cheerily,

"Meh.."

"Meh.."

"Oh, good morning Shigure! How did you sleep?" Tohru beamed putting the food on the table. Shigure was right on time, and she silently pondered whether it was he smell of breakfast that woke him.

"Oh fine," He said, though she didn't notice him cringe.

"That's good," She turned to Kyou, who was staring blankly at his glass of milk, _'There's definitely something wrong..'_

"...are you sure you're alright, Kyou?"

Kyou sat up straight, caught off guard by the question, and looked up at Tohru, "What do you mean? I'm fine." he finished before taking a sip of milk, He didn't want her to think he was scared. Last thing she needed was something else to worry about.

"Good," she smiled, still unconvinced. "I thought you might be nervous, since we're telling Kagura today.."

Kyou spit out his milk and went into a coughing fit.

_'So that's why..'_ Tohru had finally realized why Kyou was so nervous, and just what he'd been having nightmares about. Even she had to admit, Kagura was, well, kinda scary at times.

Yuki got the full force of the milky spray and he mumbled something to Kyou that Tohru couldn't hear, as he wiped the milk off his face.

They continued to eat until Shigure spoke up finally, "Yes, about that. Kyou, would you mind convincing our precious flower to confess to Kagura on someone else's property? Perhaps in a home that's not my responsibility to repair should it be destr--" He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and squealing, hid under the table, "Tell me it's not her!"

They all hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether to answer.

"Hey Orange-top! Stop getting all humpy on Tohru and let her answer the door!"

Kyou and Tohru were beet red, Tohru from embarassment and Kyou from a mix of that and pure outrage.

_'Damn Yankee just doesn't know when to shut her mouth!'_

He stormed over to the front door and flung it open, revealing Uo and Hana, of course.

"What the hell do you want, Yankee?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." She looked at him with her head to a tilt as if he were stupid, "The four of us were supposed to be studying at my house today."

Shigure had then somehow popped up in between them, a perverted grin crossing his features, "Why not study here? We're more than happy to have you."

Arisa took a step back, "I'm kinda... Allergic to dogs.." She lied.

_'What's she talking about?'_ Kyou thought, _'We don't have any..'_

"Dogs?" Shigure tilted his head, confused.

"Yes, Spot. Your dog," Hana spoke, softly. "I don't sense his waves anymore, where is he?"

_'Shit.'_ Kyou thought. How was he supposed to answer that? Shigure looked like he was about to say something when Yuki bonked him over the head and then pushed him out of the way.

"Oh. We had to have him put down..." he said, smiling apologetically. You had to give the rat credit, he saved them all a long explanation.

"Can we just GO already?" Kyou muttered impatiently. As much as he dreaded studying with the Yankee and the Psychic, It beat staying with the Prince and the pervert to wait til Kagura showed up.

_'Maybe Tohru might even forget about the whole thing while we're studying...Oh right, Tohru's still in the kitchen...'_

"Come on Tohru." He called turning toward the kitchen.

"Right, sorry to keep you waiting!" Tohru said as she followed them out the door, arm in arm with Kyou.

"Well if you must.. then good day!" Shigure said waving them off, "Come back again sometime, girls!"

Once the door had closed behind them, Kyou turned to look at Tohru as they walked on.

"I told you," He smiled, putting his arm around her and pulling her close, "Stop apologising."

"I'm s- I mean! Okay.." She responded, _'Good save.'_ She thought to herself.

"Good." He said, taking her chin and gently turning her face towards his. She blushed, seeing that their lips were only a breath apart, but that didn't last long.

After they pulled away, Uo, who had been walking behind with Hana, spoke up.

"Okay, guys, I know you're cute together and all, but seriously, I **GOTTA** pass that History test. Now let's move." She said, then sped quickly past them on the path.

They both blushed but said nothing, simply deciding to continue silently following Uo to her house.

oOoOoOo

After a long period of studying, Kyou and Tohru bid her friends good day, and headed back towards the house, making a small stop on the way to pick up some italian ice (Ice Cream is sooo cliche' XD). They were having a great time, enjoying the spring day, the cool dessert, and each others' company. Tohru was now walking side by side with Kyou, her head resting on him, and her arm around his waist as the house came in sight. She was just about to tilt her head up to kiss him when she suddenly stopped in his tracks and stiffened like a board, dropping his cup to the ground. He started trembling fiercely, so Tohru glanced in the direction Kyou was staring, and her heart almost skipped a beat.

It was Kagura.

She seemed to be staring at the scenery and hadn't noticed them yet. Good thing, because they would have been in quite a compromising (and painful for Kyou) situation if she had seen them in each other's arms. Tohru quickly stepped away from Kyou, then, as if she'd been waiting for that movement, Kagura turned around and spotted them.

"Tohru, Kyou! I was just looking for you!"

Kyou gulped loudly.

"Nice to see you Kag--" Tohru began, but was interrupted by Kagura who spoke as her smile faded,

"We need to talk."

"Sure," She smiled, although exceedingly worried, "But why don't we sit down inside?"

Kyou however, was prepared to run the other way, and tugged Tohru's hand as if telling her to get ready to follow. Tohru had a different plan in mind and led him inside by the hand he offered to her.

As soon as they had steeped in they had come nearly face to face with Shigure, who appeared disheveled, as if he'd just woken up. He probably had. And as soon as Kagura entered and came into his view, he fainted.

"Oh my! Shigure!" Tohru ran to his side.

_'Geez, I guess I wasn't the only one scared of Kagura...'_ Kyou thought to himself.

Yuki ran in moments later, "What happened? I heard a thud and.. Oh. I'll go get some ice..." He said once he noticed the familiar body passed out on the floor.

After he returned, the four of them hefted his body onto the couch and got back to the matter at hand.

There was a long silence, before Kyou finally got the courage to speak. He sighed, "I guess you already know what this is about.."

Kagura looked like she was about to cry, then she blurted out something that noone expected, "I cheated on you!"

"Uhhh.. what?" Kyou asked, frankly unable to think of anything else to say. Yuki's eyes were dilated with surprise, and if what had been said hadn't phased Tohru, she was a damn good actress.

"I know you must be enraged and ready to kill for your honor, but please don't hurt Kenji!"

"Who? I don't know what the hell you're tal--" Kyou began, but Tohru stepped forward, cutting him off.

"Kagura, I don't understand..."

Kagura sighed deeply, "I'll start from the beginning. It was Kyou's birthday, and I hadn't found him a present yet. I was downtown, trying to find something special for him, last minute, you know? Anyway, I stopped to rest on a bench and someone ran by and took my purse from me. I ran after him but I tripped and he...got away... around a corner."

Her eyes started to get moist, "I felt so terrible. All my money was in my purse. How was I going to get Kyou his present? I cried. Then someone brushed up past me, and I looked up. He was running after the guy. A few minutes later he came back rubbing his knuckles and handed me my purse. He helped me up, and introduced himself. His name was Kenji."

Tohru smiled brightly, "He sounds sweet."

Kagura nodded and sighed happily, "He is. He offered to buy me lunch after that, and then he walked me home. And then I.."

"You what?" Tohru asked, confusion painted on her face.

"I _kissed_ him!" Kagura admitted. Second surprise of the day from Kagura, "I just came to tell Kyou that I'm in love with Kenji and I'm leaving him" Whoa. Surprise number 3.

She turned to Kyou, "I know that this must be hard to take in, but you're a strong guy. You can get over it." She gave him a pained smile that made it look like she found her words a little harsh but knew she couldn't take them back.

Yuki cleared his throat and finally spoke, "Well, since you're here, Kagura, why not stay for lunch?"

Kagura shook her head quickly, "I can't," She blushed, "I, umm... have a date with Kenji..."

After they said their awkward goodbyes, Kagura turned to Kyou once more and smiled, "Be strong, okay?"

Dumbfounded, Kyou could do nothing but nod as she left.

Suddenly, Shigure started moaning.

"My house... My beautiful house..."

"He's waking up!" Tohru said, hurrying over to his side.

"Shigure! Are you alright?"

He only moaned in response

"Shigure! Wake up!" she shook him softly and eventually it brought him out of his nightmare.

"What happened?" Shigure said, alarmed, as he sat up.

He slowly got up to his feet and inspected the house.

"You fainted." Tohru stated simply.

"She just...left..." Kyou mumbled. He was pretty close to passing out himself, what with Kagura's unexpected secret revealed.

"I still can't believe it.." Yuki added, wide eyed.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess you could say she was really understanding about everything.." Tohru said, giggling nervously.

Shigure started giggling too, but, something told Tohru it was more likely hysteria than nervousness, and once again...

_**THUD!**_

"Oh my gosh! Yuki! Kyou! He fainted!" Tohru exclaimed!

"Hmph, show off... " Kyou griped.

"I'll go get some more ice." Yuki groaned and headed into the kitchen.

Once Yuki was out of the room, Kyou turned to Tohru, "I still can't believe she didn't hurt me.."

Tohru smiled back "That's a good thing though, isn't it?" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Once he got over his furious blushing, he smiled and pulled her into a soft embrace, causing her to blush like he had "Yeah," He leaned down and kissed her softly,

"It's a _great_ thing."

_**A/N: **OMG another chapter done! And Kyou's not dead! YAY! As always, lemme know how you liked it and what else you want to see in this story! I'm always open to ideas; they keep the fic alive! And if this turns out to be the end, I want all you readers to know that I really cherished your hits and reviews, praise, constructive criticism, and overall loyalty to this fic. I luffs you all! XD_

All your reviews are belong to me,

Your Resident Fruits Basket-Case: Sweetboxer


End file.
